


I Will Show You (The Way Back Home)

by Blackrising



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Femslash, No Smut, Omega Phasma, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t trust your intentions,” was all the Captain said, clipped and cool, and Rey recoiled at the insinuation.<br/>“I wouldn’t- I would never…”<br/>A memory flashed in front of her eyes – her lightsaber at Kylo’s throat, the fear in his eyes, the satisfaction she’d felt at proving herself superior – and her mouth shut with a click.</p><p>- OR -</p><p>Finn is stubborn, Rey is biased and Phasma is suspicious. (Or, how the story of Rey and Phasma might begin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Show You (The Way Back Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for under-utilizing Omegaverse by not including smut in this one, but I felt these two would need a lot of trust-building even with hormones running rampant, so now it's a beginning more than a climax. (No pun intended.)

Sometimes, Rey felt the inexplicable urge to punch Finn in the face.

She _could_ blame it on her Alpha instincts rearing their ugly head and telling her to assert her dominance over the lowly Beta, but the truth was, she’d spent so many years of her life being forced to keep her head low in the face of alien races that didn’t care about any sort of human power dynamics that she’d all but forgotten how to act like an Alpha.

Some days, the only thing that reminded her of her – in theory – elevated status was that she could pee standing up.

“I’m telling you, we should have left her,” Finn grumbled and adjusted his grip on his blaster, his steps clunky and loud on the hallway’s metal floor. “This is not gonna end well.”

Rey sighed. “She managed to sneak onto our ship and then passed out from her injuries, Finn. Did you want us to throw her out into space?”

“Phasma is a Captain of the _First Order_!”

“She’s _hurt_.”

Finn grumbled something about ‘pushy Alphas’ underneath his breath and slowed his steps.

“Even if we treat her, she’ll just try to kill us,” he said, exhaustion creeping into his tone. “She became Captain for a _reason_ , Rey. Stormtroopers are loyal because they’ve never known differently, because they have to be, but she’s their leader because she believes in their cause.”

He stopped in front of a locked door, brows knitted into a frown.

“Why else would an Alpha be willing to submit to the likes of Kylo Ren or _Hux_? I’ve known her all my life and she’d have no trouble breaking either of them if she wanted to.”

Rey thought back to her fight with Kylo, to the struggle she’d endured trying to ignore the voice inside her that had told her to let him go. He was an Omega. One who tried desperately to overcome that fact, but his scent still told her to protect him rather than hurt him like he’d deserved.

If Phasma was an Alpha, she might experience the same troubles.

“Finn.” Rey laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, the tense muscles underneath her fingers loosening gradually. “If we’d killed her, we’d be no better than them. You escaped from that life, remember?”

Finn didn’t like to talk about his life as a Stormtrooper and Rey had never pushed, so she couldn’t say whether his judgment of the Captain was accurate or tainted by the First Order’s general cruelty.

“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t feel comfortable,” she reminded him gently.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone with her. No offense, but Alpha Jedi or not, she could be dangerous to you.”

Rey accepted the sentiment with a simple nod, not particularly bothered by the insinuation that she wasn’t the most dominant of Alphas.

She punched in the code into the panel next to the door and it hissed open quietly, Finn carefully aiming his blaster at any surprises that may await them.

The only thing that greeted them was the quiet hum of medical equipment and whispered chatter from the medical staff puttering around the room.

One of them nodded as she spotted them and gestured for the others to leave the room.

“She’s stable,” she explained, raising an eyebrow at Finn’s cocked weapon until he lowered it sheepishly. “Her injuries were minor. It was mostly shock that made her pass out when she did – luckily, since we couldn’t have treated any serious flesh wounds or internal bleeding.”

Rey frowned. “Why not?”

“Her armour. We…could not find a way to remove it.”

Rey and Finn blinked at each other before peering over at the Captain’s prone form. Her armour was dented and dull, scratched in some places, but still covered her entire body.

“Is that normal for Stormtrooper armour?” Rey asked.

Finn shrugged, looking equally as puzzled as she did. “Not that I know of.” He stepped closer and stretched his neck to look down at the chrome-clad woman. “Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen her without her armour. Never even seen her without her helmet.”

“She’s been your superior for so long and you didn’t question why she never took off her helmet?”

Finn’s expression darkened, his gaze far away in a different time. “Stormtroopers don’t question, Rey, they follow orders. And she’s always seemed larger than life to me, somehow. She wasn’t a woman in an armour, she _was_ the armour.”

Rey couldn’t begin to imagine what his life was like until he met Poe. For all the hardships she’d endured, she’d grown up without a judging eye constantly watching over her. She’d grown up alone, but free.

“We have some questions,” she said and turned to the Doctor. “Can we talk to her?”

The woman nodded, already preparing what looked like some sort of taser. At Rey’s questioning glance, she elaborated. “Since we can’t find an opening to give her a shot, we’ve been forced to resort to electricity. It’s crude and her armour has a high resistance, but it works.”

Finn readied his blaster.

It was morbid to watch sparks of electricity dance along the shiny chrome, and even more so to see the body in it convulse and gasp, the Captain’s torso jerking upwards in shock.

“Try and get her out of that armour. We can’t treat the rest of her injuries otherwise,” the Doctor recommended and took a step back to give them space.

Phasma’s breathing was laboured and Rey winced as she saw her tall frame swaying atop the medical bed, small shivers wracking her spine.

“Captain,” Finn said, his brows lowering darkly over his eyes as he raised his blaster so the armour-clad woman could see it.

It was impossible to tell what Phasma was thinking, or if she was even looking at him as she cocked her head and allowed her breathing to even out before responding. “FN-2187.”

“It’s _Finn_ now.”

Phasma didn’t answer and Rey got the feeling it infuriated her friend more than an any answer would have.

“Take off your helmet,” he grunted, jerking the barrel of his blaster towards her head. “Now.”

Rey’s head swiveled towards him at the anger in his tone and she leaned closer so the others wouldn’t hear her.

“Finn, we’re not trying to antagonize her. She has information we need, remember?”

He didn’t listen.

“Your helmet. Take it off.”

When Phasma made no move to follow the order – and it wasn’t a surprise that an Alpha was reluctant to obey a Beta – Rey hurried to step in. She hoped her voice would convey the authority she didn’t actually feel and that Phasma would respect a fellow Alpha more than she did Finn.

“You’re injured. It’s not too bad, but the doctors can’t treat you unless you take off your armour.”

“I don’t follow orders from Betas.”

Rey and Finn exchanged a confused glance. She may not be as naturally dominant or physically intimidating as others, but her scent had never been anything but _Alpha_. Even Finn could sense it clearly, despite his less developed sense of smell.

“I’m an Alpha,” she clarified hesitantly and Phasma’s shoulders drew back, almost as though she was trying to bring some distance between them. Like Rey had suddenly become a threat.

“I am _not_ taking off my helmet.”

The Captain’s usual monotone had become strained and decisive and Rey wondered what it was about her that had this woman, who was physically superior in every way, so tense.

Finn, unfortunately, either hadn’t noticed the shift in mood or simply ignored it.

“You _will_ take off that helmet,” he spit out, shaking off the restraining hand Rey laid on his shoulder. “You’re in _our_ territory, you have no power here. So either you show your face right this instant or we’re going to throw you out with the trash. Again.”

Phasma stiffened.  
Rey watched the spectacle unhappily, but suspected stepping in would not help matters. They had to act as a unit if they wanted to get anywhere, to extract information without resorting to torture, and so she didn’t stop him when he aimed his blaster right between the Captain’s eyes.

The seconds stretched, then-

“Very well.”

They watched with bated breath as Phasma raised her hands stiffly to grab onto either side of her helmet, thumb tapping an unseen switch. There was a hiss of air as it loosened and something tickled at Rey’s nose, something she couldn’t quite classify.

The helmet came off.

Rey had a split-second to realize that Phasma was stunning – all cool blue eyes and sweat-matted hair – before she gasped and stumbled back, hand covering her nose in something akin to desperation.

It was too late. The scent had burned itself into her brain, imagined echoes of it trickling down her throat and making her mouth water.

“Rey, what’s wrong? Why are you-“

She barely registered Finn’s frantic questions, her wide eyes focused entirely on the woman holding her helmet in her lap like it was a life line. Phasma stared back, seemingly unimpressed except for the fluttering muscle in her jaw.

“You’re- That’s why you’re wearing your armour at all times,” Rey sputtered, grimacing at the heat spreading in her belly. “No one is supposed to know.”

An Omega. She was an _Omega_.

She ignored Finn’s confused noises in favour of inspecting Phasma closer, from the proud set of her shoulders to the sheer size of her frame.

“You don’t look like-“

She didn’t finish her sentence at the glare the Captain directed at her. It was true, however. Phasma was as far away from the traditional Omega look as one could possibly get – she was incredibly tall, broad-shouldered and hard in all aspects of her appearance. Everything about her screamed Alpha, everything except her _scent_.

Her scent made Rey’s heart jump into her throat and heat coil in her belly.

“Are you…in heat?” she asked huskily, fidgeting in discomfort. Finn’s head snapped around in shock and confusion, but he was too floored by the insinuation to actually say what was on his mind.

Phasma’s stoic façade broke for a moment to show a surprised twitch of her eyebrow. “No, I am not.”

Rey was tempted to argue, to accuse her of lying, because she’d smelled Omegas before, had been close to Poe and even Kylo, and it had never affected her beyond reason. It hadn’t made her want to release the growl building deep in her chest and curl around their shoulders to keep them warm and safe.

It hadn’t made her want to force them to the ground and drive her teeth into their shoulder until they were irrevocably marked.

She knew Phasma was telling the truth, because even Finn or the Beta doctor would have been able to recognize an Omega in heat, to notice the pheromones clouding the air.

Rey’s reaction to her wasn’t caused by an onslaught of hormones, not completely, and she didn’t know what to do with that information. She didn’t know what to do with the haze that settled over her mind.

“Heat? She’s a- You’re an _Omega_?” Finn’s outburst was met with bared teeth and he shook his head, quickly raising his blaster. “No, it doesn’t matter. We saved you and you have information we need, so you’re going to-“

Rey hadn’t intended to move.

When Finn stepped forward as if to grab the Captain, her hand shot out to seize his throat in a tight grip. She didn’t recognize him, couldn’t even see his face as more than a threatening blur.

“Don’t touch her.”

Finn wheezed, clawing at her forearm. “Rey-“

“I said,” she snarled, the dark undercurrent of her voice rumbling through her chest. “ _Don’t touch her, Beta._ ”

She shrugged off the hand that tugged at her shoulder, distantly aware that the doctor was speaking to her in soothing tones, and wondered what to do with the man in her grip.

There was a reason why she shouldn’t squeeze any harder, but she had a hard time remembering it. He’d tried to touch the Omega. To _hurt_ her.

Another hand landed on her shoulder. Larger and heavier. _Comforting_.

“Let him go.”

Rey blinked rapidly as she loosened her grip, watching Finn massage his throat as he gasped for air.

“What’s wrong with you?” He coughed, his words strangled and raw. “Why would you do that?”

Subtly, the doctor pushed in between them. She was careful to keep her arms loosely at her sides and her head lowered.

Rey relaxed.

“I believe your friend here was not prepared for an Omega’s smell. Aggression is a common reaction amongst Alphas, especially very young ones.”

The doctor turned to her and the fog in Rey’s mind lifted just a bit, enough to no longer feel the incessant need to get rid of all perceived threats.

“We are not going to harm her,” the Beta explained calmly. “She is safe.”

Rey sensed that she wasn’t lying – the scent of sour sweat and agitation that usually accompanied a lie were not present – and her hands uncurled, a heavy breath escaping through her nose.

“I’m sorry.” Getting the words out through her tense jaw and gritted teeth was a challenge, but Finn accepted them with a gracious nod.

When the hand on her shoulder lifted, Rey couldn’t help the sad whine that tickled at the back of her throat.

Phasma had retreated to the bed, her gaze stubbornly focused on anything but Rey. It made a part of her itch for attention, for recognition as an Alpha.

“There is no need to threaten me,” Phasma said stiffly, keeping her torso angled away from her. “I did not come here with the intention of fighting.”

Finn scoffed. “Right. Like you’d betray the Order.”

“The Order betrayed all of us,” Phasma hissed, suddenly rattled. “They betrayed what they are meant to stand for by letting the likes of Kylo Ren and Hux take control. We were meant to bring order to the galaxy, but now they’re caught up in the petty squabbles of _boys_ who want nothing but to gain power for themselves.”

She gritted her teeth and Rey felt the inexplicable urge to step closer and soothe her, to wrap her in her scent until no one could tell them apart. It pleased her to hear honesty in Phasma’s voice, though she didn’t want to explore just why it made her stomach flip and hope blossom in her chest.

“And we’re just supposed to believe you?” Finn had wisely decided not to raise his gun again, though Rey watched him very carefully anyway. It was an instinct she couldn’t stop. “For all we know, you’re here to spy on us.”

The Captain rose from the cot and stepped forward, her spine ramrod-straight. She towered over Finn and although it was strange to see an Omega take on Alpha scare tactics so naturally, as though it was the easiest thing in the world, it caused Rey to swallow.

It shouldn’t turn her on to see an Omega act so aggressively. As an Alpha, she was supposed to like her men and women small and delicate, submissive and willing to bend over backwards to please her.

Phasma wasn’t any of those things. She was big and strong and handled herself like an Alpha would, like a fighter instead of a mother, and yet Rey couldn’t shake the attraction burning in her gut.

“The First Order has many well-educated spies in their ranks. People who you would never suspect of having bad intentions – people who already _have_ infiltrated the rebellion, I can assure you.” Phasma’s shoulders loosened, and the air of intimidation dissipated. “I am not one of them, FN-2187.”

Finn’s jaw tensed. “Say my name.”

“What?”

“Say my name,” he repeated. “If you truly want to be a part of this, you’ll say my name. My real name.”

Rey watched the exchange with bated breath. A part of her wanted to support Finn, to be there for her friend, but another felt the familiar tug of protectiveness in her belly.

Eventually, the Captain nodded.

“Very well…Finn.”

They held each other’s stares for long moments until Finn released a sigh and let his arms fall slack to his sides.

“Fine, then. I don’t trust you, and I don’t know if I ever will, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. Rey?”

“Hm?”

She blinked, her gaze snapping away from the strong arch of Phasma’s neck to focus on him. He regarded her warily, like he was afraid she might snap again.

“What do you think? Should we trust her?”

Before she could answer, the doctor cleared her throat. “Perhaps she is not in the right state of mind to judge such things right now.” She lowered her head apologetically. “No offense intended, but your reactions are quite…telling.”

With a hint of embarrassment, Rey realized that she had spent the last few minutes gradually inching closer to the medical bed – and the captain.

“I- you might be right.” She didn’t know why her body was rebelling against her, but she could acknowledge that her opinion was biased at best. “It’s up to you, Finn.”

Ultimately, General Organa would have the last word in this, but Finn knew Phasma better than any of them and Rey had learned to trust him completely.

“Thank you.” Finn swallowed and took a deep breath. “Phasma, you should take off your armour.”

The Captain stiffened.

“We already know you’re an Omega,” the doctor reminded her. “We merely want to treat your wounds.”

Rey, for her part, had gone wide-eyed at the thought of seeing Phasma without the thick layer of chrome encasing her. Was she just as intimidating without it, she wondered, or was there a softer side to her that no one got to see?

She missed Phasma’s next words and startled out of her trance when her arm was shaken gently. “Are you listening?”

“What?”

“Captain Phasma…” Here Finn hesitated, formulating his thought carefully. “She would feel more comfortable if you left.”

The genuine pity in his tone only somewhat soothed the feeling of her stomach plummeting to her feet and Rey frowned, glancing at the carefully neutral expression on Phasma’s face.  
“Why?” She was aware that her voice was accompanied by a whine, but couldn’t help it. She wanted to stay with her. She wanted to be there, to be closer.

She wanted a lot of things, most of which she didn’t know how to formulate.

“I don’t trust your intentions,” was all the Captain said, clipped and cool, and Rey recoiled at the insinuation.

“I wouldn’t- I would never…”

A memory flashed in front of her eyes – her lightsaber at Kylo’s throat, the fear in his eyes, the _satisfaction_ she’d felt at proving herself superior – and her mouth shut with a click.

Rey had never felt particularly like an Alpha, had never felt that pull of aggression in her gut, but her behaviour up until now said otherwise. It said that, perhaps, Phasma was right to doubt her level-headedness.

The tense quiet stretched uncomfortably and Rey hung her head – whimpering like a dog with its tail between its legs. She felt like it, too. Like a _dog_.

The doctor’s gaze wandered between them.

Then, as though she had arrived at a sudden realization, she broke the silence with a hearty chuckle.

Three pairs of eyes blinked owlishly at her and she held up her hand. “I believe we should give you two a chance to talk.”

Finn’s mouth opened in protest, but he was powerless against the fingers pulling him towards the door by his biceps.

“We will be just outside,” the doctor said, putting an emphasis on the words Rey knew wasn’t directed at her. “You are safe.”

The door hissed closed and, suddenly, they were alone.

Without other people around, the smell of pheromones thickened and Rey held her breath. Phasma was glaring darkly at the door.

Rey cleared her throat. “Listen, I’m not going to-“

“Why did you ask whether I was in heat?”

The question came unexpected, hitting her much the same way the Captain’s scent hat hit her when she’d first taken off her helmet.

“Because you smell…good.” Despite the redness crawling up her neck, Rey straightened her shoulders and caught Phasma’s eyes. “Really good. And I’ve never had that reaction to an Omega before.”

Phasma blinked and it was clear that she hadn’t expected an answer quite that honest. She straightened to her full height to glare down at Rey, her furrowed brows spelling confusion and suspicion even as her eyes stayed cold.

“If you wish to throw me off track, don’t bother,” she declared. “And I do not like being lied to.”

If Rey hadn’t been looking closely, she might have missed the flicker of uncertainty twitching in the corners of the Omega’s mouth. She might have missed the way her gaze sometimes wavered, like she wanted to avoid her eyes.

“I’m not lying.”

Phasma scoffed and turned, the fine hair at the back of her neck clinging to her skin. Wearing a mask at all times was a harsh prize to pay, and no one would shoulder that burden without good reason.

“Why are you so afraid of people seeing you as an Omega?” she asked quietly. The Captain’s neck tensed and Rey fought down the urge to go on the tips of her toes and press a kiss to the corded muscle.

“It isn’t _fear_ that makes me wear a mask,” Phasma said. “It’s _sense_. Even an Alpha runt like you would be considered more capable than an Omega like me.”

Being referred to as a runt made Rey flinch – it reminded her of Jakku, of questions she had asked herself ever since she’d started to wonder whether her parents would ever come back or if they’d simply gotten rid of her. Whether she had done something to make them want to forget her.

It was no use thinking about it and the Omega pheromones in the air thankfully made it easier to ignore the hurt. “Kylo is an Omega and people follow him.”

“Kylo Ren commands the force,” Phasma shot back, jerking her head to the side. “That makes him worth something, even if he is not an Alpha.”

“Just being an Alpha doesn’t have to mean your life is easy.”

“Doesn’t it?”

The Captain faced her, nostrils fluttering, and Rey blinked at the light sheen of sweat covering her skin. Saliva gathered in her mouth, even as her throat felt dry enough to make swallowing uncomfortable.

“I grew up on Jakku,” Rey explained haltingly. She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to explain herself, but a part of her wondered if perhaps Phasma of all people might understand what it meant to not fit into the role fate had assigned her. “An alien planet. I didn’t even know what an Alpha was until one of the visiting traders explained to me all the ways in which I wasn’t a proper one.”

Phasma listened intently, although her quiet attention was occasionally broken by a shiver shaking her shoulders.

“I’m not tall or strong like an Alpha is supposed to be and I don’t go around asserting my dominance. I am expected to be someone I’m not.” For some reason, Rey found herself putting on a smile. “But all of that doesn’t matter to the people here. And if you leave your armour behind, they won’t treat you any differently.”

Phasma swallowed hard and opened her mouth to respond, only to recoil with a soft sound in the back of her throat. Rey frowned and stepped closer, cocking her head to look up into the Captain’s face.

“Are you alright?”

Phasma grunted and nodded jerkily, averting her eyes. She shivered again and Rey found an answering tremor racing up her spine.

“Your smell,” the Captain muttered. “I’m not used to it.”

The sudden realization just why the pheromones around them seemed so sweet and heavy and why agitation coloured the pale skin of Phasma’s face pink made Rey suck in a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry. I can’t control…I meant it when I said you affect me.”

Much like how Omegas couldn’t steer their pheromone output, Rey couldn’t alter her own scent to be less penetrating. She couldn’t stop her hormones from signaling that her body wanted far more from the Omega than to talk.

“ _Why?_ ,” Phasma asked again, the confusion in her face now plain as day. “I’m everything considered unattractive in an Omega and it has served me very well until now. I’m not delicate underneath this armour – I have scars and muscle.”

“I know.” Rey wasn’t aware she’d be growling the words until she said them – nor was she aware how much the surprised twitch of lips could make her want to kiss them or how quickly she could find herself mere steps from the other woman.

She had to crane her neck to look into her eyes and somehow, she liked that, too.

All she’d have to do to feel Phasma’s heart was to reach out and lay her fingers against her throat – whether she’d find a thundering pulse or not she couldn’t quite tell.

Something inside her told her to take the chance, something new and unfamiliar and yet as comfortable as a worn pair of shoes, but a single word stopped her.

“Don’t.” The murmur was breathless and quiet, but sure.

Rey closed her eyes for a few long seconds, focusing her thoughts the way she did when she harnessed the Force, and forced herself to expel the breath held in her chest.

If she wanted to, she knew she could convince Phasma to do something she obviously didn’t feel comfortable with. She could touch her and be touched in return, and perhaps it would be enough to sate her interest.

She could do an awful lot of things, yet she settled for reaching out to take the shiny helmet from the Captain’s stiff fingers and holding it out to her.

Rey grinned shakily. “This blocks out smells, doesn’t it? That’s why you thought I was a Beta earlier.”

The other woman gave a slow nod and took the offered item, slipping the helmet back onto her head with a sigh of relief. It pained Rey to see her face disappear back behind a mask, but the noticeably easier rhythm of her breathing was worth it.

“Thank you,” Phasma said after long moments of silence.

With her expression hidden, it was harder to gauge the minute inflections in her voice, though Rey liked to think her words were genuine.

Rey smiled. “You’re welcome.”

She wanted to say more, to come up with a meaningful sentiment that conveyed her understanding of Phasma’s struggle, but she didn’t.

“I’m going to leave for now. It’ll be easier for you to take off your armour and let the doctor treat you when I’m not around.”

With shuffling steps, she approached the door. And hesitated. “We’ll…we’ll talk later, if you want.”

They would have to ask her to tell them everything she knew about the First Order’s plans, but that wasn’t what Rey meant and they both knew it. It was an offer for peace. For companionship.

The hesitant, almost imperceptible nod Phasma gave her in return carried Rey all the way out the door and past a deeply perplexed Finn.

The confused crease between his eyebrows deepened when she pressed a happy kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about my writing, hop on over to my [tumblr](http://the-queen-and-her-soldier.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
